


Hope & Feathers

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [27]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Hope & Feathers

She was beautiful and she was terrifying. She was like a goddess with shimmering feathers and such royal crown spiked up in anger, scimitars slicing through the enemies like a knife slicing through carrots.


End file.
